


Roleplay

by lo_n_behold



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Red vs. Blue
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lo_n_behold/pseuds/lo_n_behold
Summary: Set ten years after Red vs. Cyan, Yunho and Tucker decide to try something to spice up their bedroom activities. Their children do not approve.





	Roleplay

“ROUND TWO!”

Junior sighs, holding Jiyool closer as she groans and buries her face in his chest.

Junior is 19, nearing 20, but still living at home because his dads are amazing and want to support him while he focuses on other tasks (though he still has a pat-time job to help with expenses—Yunho’s dance studio is a fluctuating source of income, given it’s a homegrown business), and sometimes when she is scared enough to let her pride slide a bit, his ten year old sister comes to him for support.

Tonight is a very scary night.

“I HAVE YOU PINNED!” they hear from down the hall.

A squeak follows the exclamation, then a huff, and then, “THAT WAS UNDERHANDED!”

Junior pinches the bridge of his nose.

“I know they’re not fighting,” Jiyool says in a mix of English and Korean. “But I wish they’d be… quieter.”

“Me, too, Ji,” says Junior, patting her back. “But you know they love each other very much, and sometimes they show that love in strange ways.”

“Usually they aren’t this loud,” Jiyool says.

Junior hums his agreement. “They’ve been together for over ten years now,” he reasons as another squawk sounds through the walls. “Let them have their fun.”

Even as he says it, he doubts his own conviction. He loves them both and wants them to be happy, but sometimes he wishes they could be more discrete with their sex life. Maybe he’ll bring it up to them tomorrow when Jiyool is in school. She _is_ ten, after all.

For the meantime, he merely covers Jiyool’s ears with a pillow and settles in for the long haul.

##  _~ Meanwhile ~_

Tucker and Yunho lay sprawled out on the floor of their bedroom, both panting heavily and shiny with sweat.

“You good?” Tucker asks after a while. “Ready for round three?”

Yunho nods, looking at him. “Wasn’t this supposed to lead to sex, though?” he asks. “I’m starting to think we’ll be out of energy by the time we’re done with the entire match.”

“You’re the one who suggested roleplaying to spice up our love life,” Tucker says.

“I probably should have gone with a different theme than John Cena,” Yunho concedes. He sits up. “Do you think we woke the kids?”

“We’re wrestling,” Tucker says, rolling to his feet. He stretches his arms above his head before offering a hand to Yunho. “What could possibly scar them about that?”

* * *

Inspired by [this](http://imjustlo.tumblr.com/post/161246161266/hobbitsaarebas-sourcedumal-alucardbelle). Because it fit them too well.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Red vs. Cyan is still being written, so just enjoy this tiny glimpse into the relationship between a very cracky/unlikely couple.


End file.
